


Finally I Can Say I Love You

by duckfuck



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Louis, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hybrid Louis, Innocent Louis, Love Confessions, M/M, Older Harry, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shy Louis, Younger Louis, a little bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry were best friends at the ages 14 and 16. Nobody couldn't separate those two. But then, Louis suddenly had to go away and never told Harry the reason. Harry felt really sad and missed him everyday. 5 years later his flatmates Liam, Niall and Zayn bring him a shy and innocent hybrid from a hybrid shelter, thinking it would cheer Harry up. But when Harry meets this hybrid, he is very surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally I Can Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> lol second fic already, yay!  
> I wrote this on my phone, but then I wrote it on my laptop. Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Also, sorry for the title, I'm bad at thinking them..

**Harry's POV**

"C'mon mate, cheer up!" one of my flatmates, Niall, said when he saw me on the living room's sofa, looking sad and bored.

"What's the point, Niall?" I sighed.

"Let's go out to a club tonight." Zayn suggested, grinning.

"We went there yesterday, didn't have fun at all. Nobody is funnier that Louis..except you guys, sometimes.." I said and rolled over so my face was against the sofa's back. It's true. For the past 5 years, it's never been soo fun. I lost my best friend and I don't know where he is. Well, I didn't lose him, he's not dead. At least I hope he's not. I can't contact him either. I don't have his mum's or family's phone number. I need to know where he is.

You see, the Louis I just mentioned was my best friend when I was a teenager. Actually we met when we were kids, I was 12 and he was 10. He just moved into the neighborhood and my family went to greet them. We became friends immediately. We had so much fun together, he was such a bubbly and cute boy. Then, I started to get special feelings towards him when I was 13, but I never told him. At that age I knew I was gay. I came out to my mum and sister and they both accepted me and were very supportive. I told them about my feelings towards Louis and they promised they'd never tell anyone. To be honest, I was kinda scared to tell Louis about my feelings. I was scared he'd reject me and call me a freak or something even worse. But I'm proud of who I am.

Everything was going fine until I was 16 and Louis was 14. He came to my house one day and he was crying. I asked him what was wrong and he said he had to go. Go where? I wondered. He never told me the reason, even if I begged him. I gave up then. He just said that he and his family had to go away and he'll be missing me so much. I told him the same, that I'm gonna miss him too. It broke my heart that Lou had to go away. He said that he can stay one night at mine and the next day he had to go away. It made me pretty happy. We played a few games, watched movies until we fell asleep, cuddled together under a fluffy blanket that Louis liked so much. When the morning came, I was the first one to wake up. I loved his sleepy face. He slept so quietly. I softly kissed his forehead, luckily he didn't wake up to that. And quietly I whispered  _'I love you, Louis'_.

When Louis woke up, we ate breakfast together and I helped him to pack his stuff. His family came to get him and we bid our goodbyes. Before he left, he pulled me into a tight hug. I planted a soft kiss on his forehead and then he left. Never told me where he went. I was sad almost everyday and I tried to forget about him. It didn't work.

And here I am. I'm 21-years old, sharing a nice flat in London with my mates Liam, Niall and Zayn. I met them in high school and they're great. After high school, we moved together and they've kinda been trying to cheer me up. They don't exactly know who Louis is. I've told them that he was my sweet and innocent childhood friend. I've been going out to clubs with them and it's just not so fun. Some random girls try to hook up with me but I don't like them so I turn them down. I love Louis and that's it. I'm not even sure if Louis loves me too, but I kinda hope he does. He's the love of my life, ya know?

~~~~~~~~~~

**Two days later**

I don't know where the boys went when I woke up. I sighed and continued to eat my cereal. When I was done eating, I put the dishes into the sink and walked upstairs to put on some clothes. I was only wearing tight black briefs. I put on some gray sweatpants and an old band shirt.  I went downstairs and plopped down on the sofa and turned the tv on. Boring commercials, ugh. I should start to find a job. Liam and Zayn are the only ones who work here. Liam and Zayn work in a cool music shop in London. I've visited there before. S' a great place, love it. Niall is usually at home.

Then I heard our flat's door open and close. Maybe the boys came back.

"Harreh!" Niall shouted.

"Harry look what we got you, mate!" Zayn said.

"Guys I don't really know if this will work.." I heard Liam say. I turned around and saw them standing there, hiding something behind their back. What were they hiding?

"What are you guys hiding?" I asked. Niall and Zayn grinned but Liam sighed.

"Oh, it's just someone who will cheer you up! Or at least try.." Niall said.

"Um, thanks but I don't think it will cheer me up.." I sighed again. Then I heard a small 'meow'. What was that? A cat?

"Noo don't meow now! N-No don't t-tickle me!" Niall started to giggle and I saw a white cat tail tickling Niall's cheek. Did they get me a cat?

"Well, I guess we'll show you then." Zayn said and they all stood aside and my eyes widened. It couldn't be.  _Louis_.

Right there, stood the lovely and innocent Louis that I love. He was wearing tight black skinny jeans, a white and gray striped shirt and white converse. His face looked so soft and beautiful, he still had his brown feathery hair and god his blue eyes were just amazing. I could stare into them all day. But one thing was weird. He had small, white cat ears and a tail too. Why did he have them?

"L-Louis?" I stuttered. He looked so young, well he was 19 so yeah. Like I said, he was two years younger than me.

"That's this kitty's name?" Niall said, turning to face Louis, who nodded shyly.

"The shelter's owner never told us his name. Weird.." Liam said. Wait, what shelter?

"Where did you find him?" I asked.

"The hybrid shelter. Louis' a cat hybrid." Zayn answered. I jumped off the sofa and ran to them, pulling Louis against my chest, hugging him. I heard him sniffle. He was crying. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged back.

"Shh, it's okay Lou. I got you. It's been a long time, yeah?" I tried to soothe him while stroking his soft hair.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry H-Hazza.." he whispered and I smiled.

"It's okay, Lou.. just breathe, okay? Let's get you some.. umm.. what do you wanna drink?" I wasn't so sure what to give him. Sure, I knew his favourite drink but since he is a cat hybrid, maybe he'd like milk or something?

"D-Do y-you have m-milk..?" he asked with that innocent voice of his.

"We bought milk on the way home." Zayn said and held up a small grocery bag.

"Thanks. Now let's get you some milk and I'm gonna ask you a few questions, okay?" I said and Louis looked sad.

"please, Lou.. I need to know. For the past 5 years I've been so sad and depressed that you left and never told me why. Please?"

"A-Anything for Hazza.." he softly said and smiled. I grinned and lifted him up in my arms bridal style. He squeaked and wrapped his arms around my neck, also wrapping his tail around my waist. He blushed and I smirked. Then we all went into the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~

Louis was so light and short. But he was still a cutie. I put him on the kitchen counter and poured him some milk into a glass. I handed him the milk and he took it with a small 'thank you'. I smiled when he drank the milk.

"So guys, why a hybrid shelter?" I asked the boys.

"Well, we're not sure. It opened two days ago and we though we could pay a visit there." Liam answered.

"Yeah and then we saw this pretty little kitten there and we had to get him for you." Zayn added.

"But why was Louis in the shelter? And how come he is a hybrid now and not when he was younger?" I asked and we all turned our heads towards Louis, who looked like he was about to cry.

"It's okay, Lou, tell us." I said and rested my hand on the counter. Louis immediately wrapped his fluffy tail around my hand and I chuckled.

"E-Ever since I was born I was a hybrid. My parents were really confused about this but they kinda accepted me. I was home schooled and at the age of 10 I met Harry when my family moved into his neighborhood. We had lots of fun. I hid my ears and tail easily, so you didn't notice. Then, when I was 14, my dad got a job in Bristol and we had to move away from Cheshire. A-About a month ago, m-my family died in a car accident, a-and I-I was left a-alone.." he sobbed and I wiped his tears away with my thumbs.

"I-I managed to l-live a little with th-the money my f-family left me.. but then s-somehow I got found out that I was a h-hybrid a-and they took m-me away..t-they did some t-tests on me and t-they put me into a-a shelter for hybrids.. I-I was so scared.." he cried and I hugged him. I felt bad for him and anger built up in me because some bastards did some fucking tests on him just because he was a hybrid?! And even worse, they put him into a fucking shelter!

"Don't cry Louis.. I'm sorry about your family.." I said and stroked his back.

"We're really sorry, Louis.." Zayn said.

"Yeah mate we didn't know.." Niall said in a sad voice.

"I-It's okay..at l-least I'm h-here and I g-got to see Harry.." Louis smiled weakly. "That shelter was r-really h-horrible..I felt sad about those other hybrids. Nobody deserves to be in that place." he added.

"Since you don't have anywhere to go, would you like to live with us? If you guys don't mind.." I asked and the boys grinned.

"We don't mind at all. Louis seems like a nice lad, yeah?" Zayn said and Liam and Niall nodded.

"What do you say, Lou?" I asked Louis, who wiped his tears away.

"I-I'd love to, Harry." he smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back and smiled.

"Thanks guys, for everything." I grinned at the guys and they laughed.

"No problem, H. As long as you're happy, we are. That's what friends are for, right?" Liam said. We talked more and Louis told us about him a little bit, like, he was 19-years old like I said and he kinda likes his cat ears and tail. After this, the boys went shopping and I stayed at home with Louis. I showed him the rooms and the boys' room and my room.

"Hazza..?" Louis asked.

"Yeah?"

"C-Can I s-sleep in y-your bed? With y-you?"

"Sure, Lou, why not?" I said. I was kinda shocked that he wanted to sleep in my bed. So when we got into my room, he jumped on my king sized bed and cuddled into the bed covers. Then he started to purr loudly and cuddled even more. I smirked and sat down on the bed.

"Why you purring, Lou?" I asked.

"Oh! U-Um..e-everywhere is your smell and I-I kinda like it and your bed is soft and umm.. yeah.." he said and blushed.

"So you like my smell?" he nodded.

"Wanna know what I like?" he nodded while tilting his head cutely.

"You." he looked confused but then blushed.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked.

"I like you, Louis. No, I love you. So much." I said and blushed. His eyes widened and then tears fell from his eyes, down his cheeks.

"I-I love you too, Hazza!" he tackled me down and hugged me. He wrapped his tail around my waist again and backed away from the hug, but then pressed his soft lips against mine. Oh this was heaven. I kissed him back and wrapped my hands around his waist, while he wrapped his arms around my neck. It was a romantic and sweet kiss. We broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"Kitten.." I whispered.

"What?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"O-Of course I will, Hazza. Love you so much." he said and we kissed again. Then we cuddled up and watched some Disney movies in my room and boy was I happy. I got my Lou back and I have to thank the boys later again.

**Author's Note:**

> short one-shot but thanks for reading, love you all!! xx


End file.
